The Travis Chronicles
by Your Saving Grace is Here
Summary: The true life story of how an idiot's obsession with body parts destroyed a once-thriving fan community, of course. The chronicles are an ongoing community project and suggestions offered in reviews are made into future chapters, in fact.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a jerkwad named Travis who wrote the absolute worst fanfiction stories in the world.

If the kids of Elwood City could read some of the shit he's written, they would all need extensive therapy sessions, because of the subject matters he writes about would scar those poor little innocent and tinder children.

A disgusting little troll with the brain of a perverted teenage, Travis woke up one day and decided he wanted to write Arthur fanfiction stories, the only problem was he can't even write. He didn't let that stop him. Armed with a lack of grammar, syntax, diction, and a total lack of the understanding of the characters from the PBS Kids show, Travis took to , and wrote about what he knows best: genitalia. Like a monkey on a typewriter, Travis pounds away on the keyboard, churning out one piece of garbage after another involving any one of the Elwood City kids having their genitals mutilated. Having the brain of a monkey, Travis saw his putrid garbage as Pulitzer-worthy masterpieces.

The intelligent members of the community are smart enough to see through his lack of talent, but unfortunately, Travis is an entitled, spoiled little kid who can't take criticism. Like Donald J. Trump, Travis can dish out criticism and tell intelligent writers who publish better-written stories than his how "bad" they are, but when the others point out how bad his stories are, like a little baby, his delicate little feelings are hurt, and he deletes what he perceives as negative comments, when, in fact, the comments tell it like it is. Like Trump, his administration, and the entire Republican party, Travis can't handle the facts. So much in so, that Travis, miraculously, managed to nab himself a posse of equally-braindead goons. Whenever he scribbles another one of his pieces of incoherent dribble, he relishes in the mindlessly positive reviews left by the likes of Luigi, and his lover Libby. The two are so brain-dead that they will rise to the defense of anyone who they perceive as a threat to his very existence.

Circumcisions, genital rotting, molestation, and gay sex. These are the tools of the Travis trade. He must be a gay pedophile since this is what he obsesses about writing about. Because of this, the world of Arthur fanfiction has since dissipated into a vast and barren wasteland of childlike, pornographic, twatty drivel. Thanks to the likes of Travis, the world of fanfiction has faded into the sunset, much like Arthur and his friends, as they head on down that lonesome trail of pedophilia and genital mutilation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Travis loves his chronicles! Already, he has left an absolutely wonderfuly positive review:

"Stop what you are doing right now."

He is so flattered with this collection of insight into his literary genius that he cannot handle it, it is too much for him.

But are just getting started!

Luigi, not so much. "Bad story." Hardly constructive criticism, so it can't be taken seriously. Especially also considering he and Travis left their reviews at the exact same time. That actually seems rather suspicious, doens't it?

Let us continue...

As Travis sits alone in his underwear, he churns out more pointless dribble. After having been banned from Rule34 and 4chan by his mommy, he decided the best way to get his jollies is to write his own. After he finishes typing up his latest exploits of Arthur and his male friends having their penises chopped up and his female friends being molested, he publishes them. Afterwards, as he reads his own masterpieces, he grabs a piece of sandpaper to jerk off as he reads about the boys losing the tips of their penises while sitting around in bath houses full of gay men, because Travis is probably gay himself. Extraordinarily gay. Steeped in gayness. Just like the junk he writes.

There was probably one occasion where he, Luigi, and Libby had one great by orgy, but that's another chronicle for another day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Travis is so totally engaged in his chronicles that he actually private messaged me telling so: he told me to stop. He's so overwhelmed that he just can't contain himself. Thanks so much for your support Travis! Since you requested Arthur in your chronicles, let's move on.

The following chapter has been suggested by Darfur Maxx.

One day as Travis sat around in his soiled diaper that he never changes, he had just finished the most recent chapter of his latest masterpiece titled "Arthur and Them Have a Gay Science Slumber Party." In this opus of his, Mr. Ratburn had invited all of the boys in his class to his house for a science slumber party. At the slumber party, Mr. Ratburn decided to teach the boys about gayness and genitals, so he began touching all of the boys' genitals while they cried. He continued touching them until they all shot our perly white semen, and from that night on, they all were extraordinarily gay and steeped in gayness for the rest of their lives. Travis was so proud of his latest piece of work. His favorite part of the story was when the boys were crying at Ratburn touching them, to which he said to them, "stop them tears boys, you're making teacher's willy harder." "That is so brilliant! I am a genius!" Travis said as he updated the story with the recent chapter. Thinking about it more and more, Travis noticed his willy was beginning to get harder as well, so he grabbed some chicken wire to wrap around his genitals while he jerked off, but discovered something. Because he had not changed his soiled diaper in so long, his genitals had begun to rot and fall away. When he opened his feces filled diaper, his genitals stuck to the inside of the crusty diaper.

It was around this time that Libby popped over for a visit. "My beloved Travis! I am here for you!" But Travis pointed out the problem he was facing. "Libby, I have genital rot syndrome! My genitals have fallen off inside my diaper!" Libby was mortified. "Oh no! But Travis, how will we ever have our sexy times now?" Travis did not know, so Libby walked into the kitchen, melted butter and poured it all over the kitchen floor, where she proceeded to slip and slide around on the slippery surface, doing figure 8's and figure 9's. "It is ok Travis, I still love you." Libby said to Travis. "I love you too." Travis said to Libby.

What should the next chapter be about? 


	4. Chapter 4

Two parts to this chapter.

Part 1 (FOR EVERYBODY ELSE READING THIS):  
Oh no! What have I done? Travis says his chronicles are bad now? What happened? What went wrong? Let's see: I've written about genital rot syndrome, he likes that. I've written about molestation, he likes that. I've written about gayness, he likes that. I don't understand what the issue is! What could it possibly be? What would he do in a situation like this? Well, he seems to always cowardly and childishly block anybody who says his stories are bad, so I guess that means I have to block Travis now since he says his chronicles which were written for him are bad. Wow. Talk about ungrateful.

Part 2 (FOR TRAVIS ONLY):  
This story is no different than any of the shit you write, Travis - you just happen to the subject of it instead of Arthur. Why? Because nobody can seem to get it through your incredibly thick skull that the stories you write are full of shit. Why else do you think Luigi and Libby and this fake Zoey are the only ones who read and review your shit? Because you've blocked everybody else because you can't handle constructive criticism. And frankly, even constructive criticism isn't enough to describe just how horrendous your stories really are. Nobody wants to read Arthur fanfiction about genitals and gay bath houses, not to mention your writing is terrible: you don't use complete sentences, you don't use proper punctuation, you write everybody out of character, the dialogue is poorly-written and childish, and again, nobody wants to read about the subject matters you have un-naturally sick and twisted obsessions over. You are the very reason why the Arthur Fanfiction community has all but been abandoned, because you have pretty much polluted it with the shit you write that you've ruined the community for everybody else: people have tried reporting you countless times, and apparently the staff won't do anything about you, so people are just giving up and leaving altogether. And seriously Travis, where the hell do you get the time to write OVER 200 stories? You seem to have way too much freetime on your hands for a supposed 35-year-old man. Do you have no life? People have had it with you and your shit, which is why I've taken it upon myself to be this community's saving grace, by demonstrating to you just how much other writers want you to stop with your shit. This story is written in your style, with your subject matter, and as you can see, the response and reviews to this story are overwhelmingly positive because I'm telling it like it is. You want me to stop? Stop your own self.


	5. Chapter 5

This has now turned into some kind of a bizarre clone of the Trump administration. Travis now has a new goon, a girl who calls herself Zoey, who has two sock puppet accounts as MLStevenUniverseLPS and Arthur101SueEllen. Like Trump's supporters, Zoey enables Travis by encouraging him to post more of his idiotic dribble, while saying the rest of us are bullies to him. Just like the Trump administration. Trump has such thin skin that any form of criticism he receives he perceives as himself being bullied, then his delusional supporters come to his rescue by enabling him. Anyone who "bullies" Trump, he claims are his enemies. Likewise, anytime somebody criticized Travis, he says they "flame" him, then cowardly and childishly blocks them, hence why the only ones who read and reviews his dreck are his goons, Luigi, Libby, and now Zoey.

Zoey claims the solution to the problem is for other fanfiction authors to write their own stories. Wow. What a pointless solution. First of all, not only is that totally redundant to tell others to do something they're already doing, but once upon a time, there used to be other authors in this fan community who wrote their own fanfiction stories. Unfortunately, they've pretty much abandoned this community altogether. BECAUSE OF TRAVIS. Just like Travis himself, she can't get it through her head that Travis is the main reason hardly anybody is active in this community anymore because they are fed up with his endless parade of circumcisions, genital rot syndrome, gay bath houses, molestation, and other unsavory subject matter.

Just to prove the point, allow me to quote some of the reviews these chronicles have received so far:

 _"Nice to see someone who is brutally honest about how crappy Travis' stories are. All of those points make perfect sense." - Vitani825_

 _"Lest we forget he changes his name every year and rewrites the same shitty stories." - My Whole Life Is Thunder_

 _"Travis meds [sic] to be banned and locked up in a mental institution" - femalecenobite22_

 _"Get this guy off of here forever! I hate all of his stories!" - MeganSH_

 _"It fills me with joy that people to this day are still calling Travis out on writing his brain-dead robot kiddy foot and genitalia fetishes." - Darfur Maxx_

 _"Travis has the ability to make even a train wreck be a boring, tedious experience. Very few people can do that, and he's turned it into an art form. Or rather, an anti-art form." - Also Darfur Maxx_

 _"Hell, it was about time somebody submitted something to counteract all his shit" - Darfur Maxx once again_

 _"I honestly thought this Travis guy was something of an urban legend, but I was unfortunate enough to stumble across some of his work and it's truly bizarre, repetitive and strangely robotic." - Koudelkaerith_

 _"Let alone he blocks anyone who calls him out. So if anything, don't pay attention to that pedophile or whatever his goons say. If he doesn't want stories written about him, then he should stop writing. He brought this onto himself." - TravisSucks2017_

That's an overwhelming response to these chronicles, and there's a common thread running through it: Travis's stories suck, his subject matter is disgusting, people are done with him. If you cannot see that, then like Trump's supporters, you are turning a blind eye to what the real problem is.

But why stop there? Why don't we take a look at some of the reviews that were left on my Travis spoof fanfiction story from last year titled "Arthur and Them Read Fanfiction" (which you can read for yourself if you dare: s/11820222/1/Arthur-And-Them-Read-Fanfiction)

 _"Most of his stories are creepy to the point of no longer being funny" - A guest reviewer_

 _"Wow, Travis. This whole story is about how ridiculous your stories are, and yet you praise it?No wonder you never listen to us before we left." - dm7111722_

 _"And on an even more serious note, someone with an account should report Travis to the FF dot net admins for writing sexual content about minors and get the mental retard kicked off the site." - Another guest reviewer identified as You Forgot_

 _"Why Travis is still hanging about? Well the problem is that we do try to report him and for reason nothing happens. Travis is still up and posting stupid shit. I must have reported him about twice a week for the past 6 months and nothing happened. That's why I gave up on the piece of shit. Also, I have no idea if does IP bans, but what's stopping him from just making another account? While I could shake your hand for effort on this jab. Something seems to be a miss when Travis himself isn't moved to retaliate or have his goons (or dummy accounts) to come after this story." - NocturneD_

 _"Well, thanks for trying. Travis is the kind of nut that requires a sledgehammer to crack, unfortunately." - Totally dissolved_

 _"Thank you for this. The Arthur fandom, at least on this site, has become more and more infected by creeps and trolls. We need sane writers" - Another guest reviewer identified as DBC_

 _"You did a great job saving this wretched community." - Another unidentified guest reviewer_

Let me just take a moment to thank that last mystery reviewer for acknowledging my attempts to be this community's saving grace.

Now, I want to go back and dissect some specific reviews to further drive this point painfully clear all the way home. As I mentioned several times already (and Zoey doesn't seem to comprehend), dm7111722 has pretty much spelled it out: **many authors in this community HAVE LEFT BECAUSE OF TRAVIS**. dm7111722, and **other authors, have made it loud and clear that he is the reason why they are no longer involved with this community**. Note that two different reviews - a guest, and a member known as NocturneD - have pointed out that **Travis has been reported to the staff repeatedly for the inappropriate stories he writes and that nothing is done about them**. There you have it. Zoey seems to think that calling Travis out publically for his shit (or "bullying" as she calls it) is going too far, and that the matter should be settled with Travis privately. I don't know how much clearer this point can be made: **people HAVE been calling Travis out on this shit privately, some have been doing so for years, and NOTHING changes**. Nothing. All that happens is Travis blocks people who call him out, because he's so thin-skinned, he can't handle criticism, just like Trump. **So, when something doesn't work, you have to step it up a notch, and since calling Travis out privately for his shit didn't work, the next step was to call him out on it publically**. And I continue to point out the overwhelmingly positive response this has gotten from others in this community for doing so. Again, Vitani825 called it "brutally honest." Darfur Maxx has also acknowledged that Travis is being called out, not being bullied. If criticism was a form of bullying, then being a critic wouldn't even be a job. When critics publish negative reviews of a movie, or a show, or a book, or a song, or anything like that, I guess they must be "bullies" too.

So, once again, I point out that _**A SIZABLE PORTION OF THIS COMMUNITY IS FED UP WITH TRAVIS AND THE GROSS BONER MATERIAL HE WRITES ABOUT - IF THAT WASN'T THE CASE, THEN OTHER AUTHORS WOULDN'T MAKE THAT FACT BE KNOWN. IF YOU CAN'T SEE ANY OF THIS FOR YOURSELF, YOU ARE PART OF THE PROBLEM**_.

So, now let's see where this chapter takes us...


	6. Chapter 6

Since one person (with multiple sock puppet accounts) keeps making a case on Travis's behalf, I have a new poll on my profile page. Let us see what the people have to say.

In the meantime, Zoey, I have responded to your latest sock puppet review. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Before we continue on with our next chapter, I wanted to share something that I have found in the bowels of the internet; here is a tumblr article that was written by someone who goes by the username smileysmile31. Not only is this person's article about how bizarre Arthur fanfiction can be, but they also apparently took the time to interview Travis about his obsessions with genitalia, and his poor writing skills. Read it yourself at the following link:**

 **smileysmile31 dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 120470390078 slash arthur-fanfictions-why (Since apparently Fan Fiction Dot Net does not allow for hotlinking in stories. Fair enough.)**

 **So see? It's not just people within this very fanfiction community who find Travis strange - even outsiders do as well. This article was written over 2 years ago by someone who isn't even really involved with Arthur fanfiction. This illustrates another point I previously made to Zoey that seemed to escape her. Suppose potential new writers want to get involved with this community, but at a glance, they see it's dominated by a weirdo with a genitalia fetish. What sort of impression do you think that would leave them with?**

 **Also, don't forget to vote in the current poll on my profile page. As of this chapter, the current results of 10 votes are 70% believe these chronicles are NOT mean or cruel to Travis. New poll coming out soon.**

 **Let us continue with the next chapter. The following chapter has been suggested by an anonymous guest reviewer (please come up with a pen name next time, thanks).**

* * *

One day Arthur and his friends went to Golden Corral. It is one of their very favorite places to eat, because it has alot of food to eat. It also has a chocolate fondue fountain that they really like. Especially Buster, because Buster loves to eat alot of food, and he loves dipping things to eat into the chocolate fountain, including his own genitals. On this one day when Arthur and his friends went to Golden Corral to eat alot of food, they met a man named Travis.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Hello, my name is Arthur." Arthur said.

"Hello, my name is Buster." Buster said.

"Hello, my name is Binky." Binky said.

"Hello, my name is Brain." Brain said.

"Hello, my name is Francine." Francine said.

"Hello, my name is Muffy." Muffy said.

"Hello, my name is Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen said.

"Hello, my name is Ladonna." Ladonna said.

"Hello, my name is Fern." Fern said.

"Hello, ny name is George." George said.

"It is nice to meet you all. I love eating alot of food here at Golden Corral. Can I join you all?" Travis asked.

"Sure, you can join us and eat alot of food with us here at Golden Corral." Arthur said.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to let me join you all and eat alot of food with you all here at Golden Corral." Travis said.

So Travis joined Arthur and his Elwood City friends in eating alot of food at Golden Corral. They ate alot of food from the buffet where they had alot of food to eat, and they finished by playing in the chocolate fondue fountain. Playing in the chocolate fondue fountain made them very dirty.

"We have become very dirty, we need to take a bath." Travis said.

"It is time for us to go home anyway, so we will take baths when we go home." Arthur said.

"You can come take a bath with me." Travis said.

"Why would we want to come take a bath with you?" Francine asked.

"Because I know a bath house where we can all go take a bath together, and it will totally not be sexual." Travis said.

"Okay, we will come take a bath with you at a bath house if it will not be sexual." Arthur said.

Arthur and his friends joined Travis at the bath house where they all took a bath together, and it was not sexual.

"Let's talk about genitals." Travis said.

"Why do we need to talk about genitals?" Brain asked.

"Because I like to talk about genitals, and I like your genitals." Travis said.

"That is a weird thing to say to somebody." Buster said.

"It is okay, you are weird Buster." Travis said.

"This is true, I am weird." Buster said.

"How many of you have been circumsized?" Travis asked.

"What is circumsized?" Arthur asked.

"It is when religious people cut off a piece of the foreskin from the penis of young boys." Brain said.

"And I have a pair of scissors with me right here if any of you want to be circumcized right now." Travis said.

Arthur, Buster, Brain, Binky and George all screamed and ran out of the bath house without putting their clothes back on, so they all ran home naked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: the follow chapter has been suggested by a guest reviewer identified as nonamemcgee**

* * *

One day Travis went to Elwood City to look for Arthur. Travis looked all over Elwood City for Arthur. He went to Arthur's house but Arthur was not there. He went to the Sugar Bowl but Arthur was not there. He went to Lakewood Elementary School but Arthur was not there. He went to the park but Arthur was not there. He went to the tree house and Arthur was there. Travis climbed up into the tree house to see Arthur.

"Hello Arthur." Travis said climbing into the tree house to see Arthur.

"Oh no, you are that creepy guy who always writes about me and my friends losing are genitals and going to bath houses and eating at Golden Corral." Arthur said.

"It is okay Arthur I am not writing about any of that stuff this time." Travis said.

"Okay we can be friends again." Arthur said.

"Cool." Travis said.

"What are you going to write about this time?" Arthur asked.

"I am going to write a story that is different than all of the other over 200 stories I have written about you and your friends." Travis said.

"What are you going to write about this time?" Arthur asked.

"You are going to be killed." Travis said.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because a person on Fan Fiction Dot Net suggested the story and anytime somebody suggests a story I write it because they suggested it." Travis said.

"How am I going to be killed?" Arthur asked.

"I am going to kill you." Travis said.

Travis wrapped his arm around Arthur. Arthur screamed. Arthur got away from Travis. Arthur run out of the tree house. Arthur run away.

"Come back here and let me kill you so I can write about it on Fan Fiction Dot Net." Travis said.

"No you are weird and creepy. Stay away from me and my friends. Arthur run back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: a new original chapter this time! But don't forget to keep suggesting other chapters as well - you people have made it clear that these chronicles are not mean to Travis and that you want to see them continued!**

 **Also of special note, there's a new poll on my profile page, so don't forget to cast your vote.**

* * *

Travis sat on his bed crying. Zoey walked in.

"Travis, what is the matter my good friend?" Zoey asked.

"People are mean to me, Zoey." Travis said.

"Why are people being mean to you, Travis?" Zoey asked.

"I do not know. All I do is write good stories and publish them on Fan Fiction Dot Net, and people flame me and tell me my stories are bad and that I am bad." Travis said.

"You are not bad, Travis, you are very good." Zoey said.

"But everybody else says I am bad." Travis said.

"You are not bad, you are very good, and your stories are very good." Zoey said.

"But everybody else says my stories are bad." Travis said.

"Don't listen to them Travis, your stories are very good, they're just jealous of your literary genius!" Zoey said.

"They are?" Travis asked.

"Of course they are! They're just jealous because you have written more stories than any of them!" Zoey said.

"I have written alot of stories have I not?" Travis asked.

"You have, and they're all great! They're well-written, and they're so original, these other dummies couldn't come up with any of the stuff you've given to the world!" Zoey said.

"You are right Zoey. I am a good writer. I do write good. I do write original stories." Travis said.

"Anyone who doesn't like your wonderful stories are just a bunch of bullies." Zoey said.

"You are right Zoey, that is why I always block people who bully me. The only ones who do not bully me are you and Luigi and Libby." Travis said.

"That is because we're your friends, and we know what losers the rest of them are." Zoey said.

"I will continue to write stories, and I will dedicate them to you since you defend me from these bullies." Travis said.

"I'm so touched, you're the best Travis." Zoey said.

"I am the best. I feel better. Thank you Zoey." Travis said.

"You're most welcome Travis, now how about writing a story about Buster eating pie?" Zoey suggested.

"I will write you a story about Buster eating pie." Travis said.

"Oh goody!" Zoey said.

And thus, the enabling continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The results of the current poll regarding Travis and Zoey now considering criticism to being a form of bullying are more split this time. A majority of the results disagree with them, that criticism is NOT a form of bullying, and that criticism is to be expected in a creative field. At the same time, a good number of you voted that based on their illogic, that that would make them bullies as well whenever they review "bad story." Well, time for another new poll, so go to my profile page to check it out.**

 **And now, for a new chapter that has been suggested by Totally dissolved.**

* * *

Travis and a friend of his were walking through Elwood City. They walked to D.W.'s house where they met D.W.

"Hello, my name is D.W." D.W. said.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Nice to meet you Travis." D.W. said.

"Nice to meet you D.W." Travis said.

"Who is your friend?" D.W. asked.

"This is my friend who goes by two names. One name is Ismael. One name is Luigi." Travis said.

"Why does your friend Ismael and Luigi have two names?" D.W. asked.

"Because he is two kinds of crazy." Travis said.

"Where is Bud?" Ismael and Luigi asked.

"He is at his home with his sister Ladonna." D.W.

"Let us go see him. We would like to meet him too also." Travis said.

"Okay. We will go to his house so we can see and meet him." D.W. said.

Travis and Ismael and Luigi followed D.W. to the Compson house. Bud was outside playing with Rapty.

"Hello Bud, it is me D.W." D.W. said.

"Hello D.W., it is me Bud." Bud said.

"These are my new friends. This is Travis, and this is his friend who has two names, one name is Ismael and one name is Luigi." D.W. said.

"Hello Travis and Ismael and Luigi, my name is Bud." Bud said.

"Take off your hat." Ismael and Luigi said.

"Why do I have to talk off my hat?" Bud asked.

"Because I said so Bud Gomez Compson." Ismael and Luigi said.

"My middle name ain't Gomez, it is Tucker, but it should have been Danger." Bud said.

"Your middle name is Gomez." Ismael and Luigi said.

"My middle name ain't Gomez, it is Tucker." Bud said.

"Take off your hat right now Bud Gomez Compson." Ismael and Luigi said.

"I do not have to take off my hat if I do not want to Ismael and Luigi." Bud said.

"You have to take off your hat Bud Gomez Compson because I said so." Ismael and Luigi said.

"Why do you want me to take off my hat?" Bud asked.

"Because you are really a girl under your hat." Ismael and Luigi said.

"I am not a girl under my hat." Bud said.

"Yes you are, that is why you are so sexy and strong." Travis said.

"D.W. why are your new friends so weird?" Bud asked.

"I do not know, but I am beginning to become bothered by them." D.W. said.

"Me too. Get them Rapty." Bud said.

Rapty turned into a real dinosaur and roared at Travis and Ismael and Luigi.

"What a friendly dinosaur." Ismael and Luigi said.

"Yes, let us sing songs about body parts. I wrote a song about genitals. Do you want to hear it?" Travis asked.

"No." D.W. Bud and Rapty said.

D.W. Bud and Rapty run away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: The following chapter has been suggest by Darfur Maxx, who has been one of the biggest supporters of the Travis Chronicles, and a proud member of the anti-Travis coalition.**

 **Speaking of which, I guess Travis is upset with the previous poll results, because he's back to pushing his agenda that we're cyber bullies picking on him. Guess he doesn't agree with people who don't agree with him that criticism is not a form of bullying.**

* * *

Binky Barnes was gay. Binky Barnes was very very gay. Binky Barnes was extraordinarily gay. Binky Barnes was steeped in gayness. We see Binky Barnes going school one day and he tells his friends about him being gay.

"Hey everybody, guess what? I am gay." Binky said.

"Then you cannot be our friend anymore." Arthur said.

"Why can I not be your friend anymore?" Binky asked.

"Because our religion does not allow us to be friends with gay people like you of course." Arthur said.

"And my religion does not allow it either because I am Jewish in fact." Francine said.

"So you cannot play with us anymore." Buster said.

"Get away from us Binky. Your fat and gay and we don't like you anymore." Arthur said.

Binky cried. Then recess was over for the day and so it was time for the kids to go back into school for class because recess was over. We then see Mr. Haney stopping Binky from going back into school when recess was over.

"I am sorry Binky, you cannot come back into school anymore." Mr. Haney said.

"Why cannot I come back into school anymore?" Binky asked.

"Because the school does not allow gay people like you of course." Mr. Haney said.

"That is right Binky. Now get out of the school and go home Binky. You are fat and gay and we don't like you anymore." Mr. Ratburn said.

Binky cried. We then see Binky going to the jungle gym where the Tough Customers like to hang out. We see them hanging out from the jungle gym in fact.

"You cannot be a Tough Customer anymore Binky." Rattles said.

"Why cannot I be a Tough Customer anymore?" Binky asked.

"Because the Tough Customers do not allow gay people like you of course." Rattles said.

"You are so gay you make me and Slink look straight in fact." Molly said.

"You are so gay you make me and Molly look straight in fact." Slink said.

"Get away from us Binky. Your fat and gay and we don't like you anymore." Rattles said.

Binky cried. We then follow Binky home to his mommy and daddy, but they would not let him come into the house.

"You cannot come home anymore more son." Binky's mom said.

"Why not?" Binky asked.

"Because we are ashamed that you have turned gay when we raised you to be straight like a normal boy in fact." Binky's dad said.

"No son of our's will be gay of course." Binky's mom said.

"Get out of the house Binky. You are fat and gay and we do not love you anymore." Binky's dad said.

Binky cried. Binky lost his friends. Binky lost his school. Binky lost Tough Customers. Binky lost his parents. Binky lost his home. Binky was now homeless all because he is gay. Binky cried because he lost his friends and school and parents and home and we see him walking around Elwood City with nowhere to go because he was now homeless and orphaned because he is gay. We then see Binky meeting Travis.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Hello, my name is Binky." Binky said.

"Want to be my friend?" Travis asked.

"Why? Won't you hate me because I am gay?" Binky asked.

"No I will not hate you because your gay of course." Travis said.

"Okay, then I will be your friend. It is nice to have a friend again because all my friends don't like me no more because I am gay." Binky said.

"I can help you not be gay anymore in fact." Travis said.

"How?" Binky asked.

"I can castrate you of course." Travis said.

"What does castrate mean?" Binky asked.

"It means you will have your genitals cut off and removed of course." Travis said.

"Why would you want to cut off my genitals?" Binky asked.

"So you will not be gay anymore and you can be cured of your gayness of course." Travis said.

We then see Travis taking a sharp boxcutter out of his pocket and he then cuts off Binky's genitals and Binky begins crying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: The following chapter has been suggest by a guest reviewer identified as travisshallwrite. In this chapter, Travis will fall down a well and land in the 1960's. He will meet and join a group of hippy back-to-the-landers lead by a young Mr. Ratburn. Travis will alienate the group by retelling his fanfiction stories to them.**

 **Now that I have already told you what is going to happen in this chapter, there's really no reason for you to read this chapter since I told you what is going to happen, but you should read and review and not flame it anyway.**

 **In other news, the current poll results are overwhelmingly in favor of Travis leaving this community.**

* * *

We see Travis falling down a well. Travis fell down the well. Down the well Travis falled. We then see Travis falling through a time portal that took him back in time to the 1960's. We then see Travil falling out of the well and into Elwood City in the 1960's. We see everybody wearing funny tie-dye clothes with chains around there necks in the shape of peace symbols. We then see a group of hippies that look very familiar because they are Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Haney, Arthur's dad and Francine's dad. We follow Travis as he goes to see them.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said to them.

"Hello, brother, would you care to join us?" There leader asked. There leader was Mr. Ratburn when he was young, but he called himself Flower Child.

"Okay, I will join you, what are doing?" Travis asked.

"We are growing a bounty for nurishment of course." Another hippy said. This hippy was a young Mr. Haney who called himself Tree Hugger.

"Do you know what is really nurishing?" Travis asked. "Cookies of course."

"Cookies maybe simple. Cookies maybe pure. But cookies are not nurishing of course." Ratburn Flower Child said.

"Nothing made by the establishment is nurishing man in fact." Haney Tree Hugger said.

"Only the goodness of things given to us from the land is made to nurish our bodies in fact." Another hippy said. This hippy was a young Arthur's dad who called himself Star Power.

"What about muffins?" Travis asked.

"Muffins are made by muffin mans who live on Drury Lanes, they do not nurish of course." Another hippy said. This hippy was Francine's dad who called himself Star of David because he is Jewish.

"Only the goodness of things given to us from the land is made to nurish our bodies of course." Ratburn Flower Child said.

"You can join us if you want in fact." Haney Tree Hugger said.

"Okay, I will join you. Do you guys want to hear my stories?" Travis asked.

"Are you a storyteller?" Ratburn Flower Child.

"I am a storyteller of course." Travis said.

"Cosmic." Haney Tree Hugger said.

"Tell us your stories, and enlighten us with your knowledge." Arthur's dad Star Power said.

"We see Arthur, Buster, Binky, Bud, Timmy, and Tommy getting circumsized. It is to prevent infection and skin cancer of course. It hurts alot in fact. They had there foreskins cut off in fact. It hurts alot of course." Travis said.

"Our members are sacred, we need to to have them mutilated in anyway. Bad story indeed." Arthur's dad Star Power said.

"We see Emily and she is touching her panties too much. She has a bruised bladder in fact. It is because she touched herself too much of course. She wets herself all the time because of her bruised bladder from where she touched herself too much in fact." Travis said.

"You have no understanding of medicinal powers. Bad story." Francine's dad Star of David said.

"We see Arthur and them going into to bath houses. There are gay people all over the place in fact. They are naked and they bath in front of each other of course. And it is totally not sexual in fact." Travis said.

"We are born in the nude of course. We live in the nude in fact. We died in the nude of course. Nude people are happy people, you are correct indeed." Haney Tree Hugger.

"We see Fern eating a cookie. It is a really good cookie in fact. She also eats a muffin. It is a really good muffin of course." Travis said.

"Cookies maybe simple. Cookies maybe pure. But cookies are not nurishing of course." Ratburn Flower Child said.

"Nothing made by the establishment is nurishing man in fact." Haney Tree Hugger said.

"Only the goodness of things given to us from the land is made to nurish our bodies of course. Bad story." Ratburn Flower Child said.

"We see someone giving Lydia a bath. We see how this caretaker touches Lydia. It is sexual in fact. We then see Lydia's dad giving Lydia a bath. We see how he does not touch her because he is her dad and she is his daughter. It is totally not sexual of course." Travis said.

"All of your stories are bad, please go away and leave us alone." Ratburn Flower Child said.

We see the group of hippies running away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I'M BACK! Looks Travis hasn't changed after all, like Zoey kept insisting that he did, so where were we? Oh yes, you guys were suggesting chapters in your reviews, and this chapter was suggested by W01F15HR0UG3. In this chapter, Arthur will get kidnapped by Travis, but will luckily escape before Travis castrates him. Are you ready to read and review?**

* * *

We see Arthur at the Sugar Bowl. He is at the Sugar Bowl. Arthur is sitting in the Sugar Bowl. He is drinking a milkshake. He is drinking a milkshake in the Sugar Bowl in fact. We see Travis walking into the Sugar Bowl, and he sees Arthur sitting in the Sugar Bowl drinking his milkshake of course. We see Travis walking over to Arthur drinking his milkshake in fact.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Hello, my name is Arthur." Arthur said.

"Hello Arthur, I know your name is Arthur of course. I am a big fan of yours in fact." Travis said.

"This is very nice of you to say of course." Arthur said.

"Do you want to hang out with me in fact?" Travis asked.

"Ok, I will hang out with you since you are a big fan of mine of course." Arthur said.

"Come with me, we are going to have alot of fun in fact." Travis said.

"I cannot come with you, because my parents will not know where I will be of course." Arthur said.

"That is ok, they do not need to know where you will be, because you will be with me in fact." Travis said.

"I do not want to come with you, I thought we were just going to hang out here at the Sugar Bowl of course." Arthur said.

"Come with me in fact." Travis said.

We see Travis grabbing ahold of Arthur by his genitals of course, because where else would Travis grab Arthur in fact? We see Travis grabbing ahold of Arthur by his genitals, and he drags him out of the Sugar Bowl. We see Travis dragging Arthur out of the Sugar Bowl of course. We see Arthur getting dragged out of the Sugar Bowl by Travis holding onto his genitals in fact. We see Travis bring Arthur into his home of course. Arthur is brought into Travis' home by Travis in fact. We see Travis tying Arthut to his bed of course. Arthur is tied to Travis' bed in fact.

"Why are you tying me to your bed in fact?" Arthur askes.

"Because I am going to castrate you of course." Travis said.

"What do you mean when you say you are going to castrate me in fact?" Arthur asked.

"I mean I am going to cut off your genitals of course." Travis said.

"Why are you going to cut off my genitals in fact?" Arthyr asked.

"Because I am Travis of course." Travis said.

 _Does anything more need to be said about the above exchange?_

We see Travis opening a drawer full of surgical instruments of course. His drawer is full of surgical instruments in fact. Travis opens a drawer full of surgical instruments of course. We see Travis pick up a scalpel in fact. A scalpel is what Travis picks up of course. Travis picks up the scalpel of course. We see Travis turning to face Arthur tied to his bed in fact. Travis turns to face Arthur of course. Arthur is still tied to the bed in fact. Travis shows Arthur the scalpel of course. We see Travis unzip Arthur's jeans in fact. Arthur has his jeans unzipped by Travis of course. Travis unzips Arthur's jeans and pulls them down to his ankles in fact. Travis pulls Arthur's jeans down to his ankles and then we see Travis pulling down Arthur's underwear of course. We see Arthur's genitals in fact. Arthur's genitals are what we see of course. Arthur has a soft pee-pee because it is not hard from an erection in fact. Below Arthur's soft pee-pee is his testicles, and they are round like balls of course.

"I am going to castrate you now of course." Travis said.

"Why are you going to castrate me in fact?" Arthur asked.

"Because I am Travis of course." Travis said.

 _You see what I did there?_

We see Travis lowering the scalpel towards Arthur's pee-pee in fact. Travis is going to cut off Arthur's genitals of course.

"Are you going to cut off my pee-pee in fact?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I am going to cut off your pee-pee of course." Travis said.

"No, do not cut off my pee-pee in fact." Arthur said.

We see Arthur pulling himself free from the bed of course. Arthur frees himself from Travis's bed in fact. Arthur pulls his underwear back up of course. Arthur pulls his jeans back up in fact. Arthur zips his jeans back up of course. Arthur escapes in fact. We see Arthur escaping Travis's house of course. Arthur has escaped from Travis's house in fact.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's note: This next chapter suggested by IggyKoopalingFan of course, and it will be about Jane finding out about Arthur fan fiction in fact, and it will actually serve as a set up to the following chapter, that will be suggested by femalecenobite22 of course, about Travis going to jail for all of this in fact. So now that you know what will happen in the next two chapter because I already told you of course, you still have to read and review them in fact. And, of course, no flame reviews will be allowed and I will delete and block them just as Travis would in fact.**_

* * *

We see Jane on the computer of course, she is doing work on the computer in fact, she is doing her accounting job on the computer of course. We see Arthur walking into the room in fact. Arthur walks over to the computer of course. He walks over to the computer where his mom is in fact.

"Hello mom, my name is Arthur." Arthur said.

"Hello Arthur, my name is mom." Jane said.

"Hello mom, I know that is not really your name of course, but you are my mom in fact, which is why I call you mom of course." Arthur said.

"Of course in fact." Jane said.

"You need to get off the computer mom." Arthur said.

"Why do I need to get off the computer Arthur?" Jane asked.

"Becuase I want to get on the computer and read and review fan fictions of course." Arthur said.

"What are fan fictions?" Jane asked.

"They are stories about me and them in fact." Arthur said.

"Fan fictions are stories about you and them?" Jane asked.

"Of course in fact." Arthur said.

"I will stop whatever it is I am doing right now in fact so you can sit here at the computer and read and review your fan fiction stories of course." Jane said.

Jane gets up out of the chair and let's Arthur sit down in the chair, so Arthur sits down in the chair while Jane stands behind him in fact, as she watches Arthur log on to of course, and go to the Arthur fan fiction community on in fact.

"Oh boy, there are over 200 new fan fiction stories by Travis 2017, even though he should be Travis 2019, since he always changes the year in his pen name of course." Arthur said.

"Who is Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name?" Jane asked.

"He is the absolute best, greatest, smartest, most talented, most creative, most wonderful, most brilliant, most extraordinary, most spectacular, most greatest fan fiction writer ever, of course!" Arthur said.

 _Ok, I had to take a little creative license there, because I'm sure Travis doesn't quite know that many "big words", but I am sure that's how he sees his work and presence in the Arthur fanfiction community._

"Let me see some of the fan fictions he is written in fact." Jane said.

Arthur showed his mom Travis's profile, and as they browse through his fan fiction stories, Arthur's mom's face turns down of course.

"If we never had genitals"  
"Arthur and Francince autism"  
"Daniel Tiger's genitals"  
"Sofia has a nice bath"  
"Bath time for kids"  
"Huey, Dewey and Louie naked"  
"Gay pride fest"  
"Mr Ratburn and Rubella get married"  
"Arthur eats a pizza himself"  
"Ladonna and Bud eat a muffin"  
"Naked Tommie, Chuckie, Phil and Lil"  
"Arthur has a bath"  
"Read children bath together"  
"Equestria girls naked"  
"Adil gets circumcised"  
"Wordgirl and them bath house fun"  
"Arthur and them bath house fun"  
"Arthur and Fern epilepsy"  
"Tommy and Phil get circumcised"  
"Sofia has a nice bath"  
"The Gay bath house"  
"Arthur and them skinny dipping fun"  
"Arthur and them in a cult"  
"Genital rot syndrome"  
"Arthur and them get sheep flu"  
"Arthur and them gay bath house"  
"Arthur and them get pierced"  
"Arthur and them in public baths"  
"Arthur and them in the shower"  
"Arthur and them get castrated"  
"Arthur and them wear footie pajamas"  
"Arthur and them bath house fun"  
"Lydia's bath"  
"Wordgirl bath house fun"  
"Caillou third testicle removed"  
"Fern eats a cookie"  
"Arhur, DW and Kate bath together"  
"Bud's bubble bath"  
"Arthur and Francince and son family bath"  
"Wordgirl bath house"  
"Arthur and them public bathing"  
"How Bud pees"  
"Arthur sits down to pee"  
"Alex gets circumcised"  
"Arthur's bath"  
"Pal gets fixed"  
"Daniel's best bath ever"  
"Goat Flu Pandemic"  
"Arthur bio terrorism"  
"DW is a boy"  
"Arthur is a Special Ed Kid"  
"Arthur's circumcision"  
"Emily touches her panties too much"  
"Emily wets herself"  
"Emily wets Becky's bed"  
"Tommy and Timmy get circumcised"  
"Bud gets circumcised"  
"There's a hole in my butt"

"Why has Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name written so many disgusting fan fiction stories of course?" Jane asked.

"Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name has not written so many disgusting fan fiction stories of course, he is the best fan fiction writer on in fact! He is a genius of course in fact!" Arthur said.

"Why has Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name written so many stories about bath houses, castration, circumcision, genital rot syndrome, taking baths, peeing, and gayness in fact?" Jane asked.

"Because he is Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name of course!" Arthur said.

"I am going to call the police right now in fact." Jane said.

"No mom, why are you going to call the police right now in fact?" Arthur asked.

"Because Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name is 36 years old of course, he is a grown man in fact, and writing fan fiction stories about children taking baths and being gay and touching each other and cutting their weeners and pee-pees off and being gay and taking baths and touching each other and losing their genitals is pedophilia, and he needs to be in jail of course." Jane said.

"Do not call the police on Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name because he is the bestest, greatest, most geniusest fan fiction writer in fact." Arthur said.

We see Jane picking up the telephone of course. She dials 9-1-1 in fact. She picks up the telephone and dials 9-1-1 to talk to the police of course. After she picks up the telephone and dials 9-1-1 to talk to the police, the police answer her call in fact.

"Thank you for call the Elwood City police department of course what is your emergency in fact?" the police said.

"There is a 36 year old man writing fan fiction stories about children taking baths and being gay and touching each other and cutting there weeners and pee-pees off and being gay and taking baths and touching each other and losing there genitals of course." Jane said.

"What is this man's name in fact?" the police asked.

"His name is Travis 2017 even though his name should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name of course." Jane said.

"Ok, we will send the police over to Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name's house and arrest him and put him in jail in fact." the police said.

We see Jane hanging up the phone, because she is no longer talking to the police of course, she puts the phone down because she is done talking to the police in fact.

"They are sending the police over to Travis 2017 who should be Travis 2019 since he always changes the year in his pen name of course's house so they can arrest him and throw him in jail in fact so he can never write these pedophilic fan fiction stories again of course." Jane said.

We see Arthur falling to the floor where he kicks and screams and throws a massive temper tantrum in fact. We see Arthur getting up off the floor, him walking over to Jane and beating her up of course. Then we see Arthur running into his dad's kitchen where he takes a giant knife and cuts off his pee-pee in fact. Then Arthur runs back into the house, oh and he is blooding every where from where he cut his pee-pee off of course, and then he runs into his room where he takes a pencil and pokes a new pee hole in fact.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be femalecenobite22's suggestion of Travis's trial. This should be interesting. Oh, and it took me over 10 minutes to go through Travis's list of stories on his profile, and I only hit specific highlights. Like hell I'm going to list each and every single story he's written.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note: This chapter has been suggested femalecenobite22, but instead of intentionally playing up the Travis style of writing (if you can call it that), I am going to treat everybody to a more lucid, structured, and substancial chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy this - not only was it alot of fun to write, but we have some special celebrity guest stars.**_

* * *

Travis sat in a holding cell within the Internet State Penitentiary, the correctional facility where convincted internet felons are kept for their misdemeanors. As he awaited the trial he was facing for his crimes against the Arthur fanfiction community, he was being held in a cell next to internet reviewer Doug Walker. Since this is the Arthur universe, Doug Walker will be depicted as an animated kitten person.

"Hello, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, Travis." Doug said.

"What is your name?" Travis asked.

"Seriously? You don't know who the fuck I am?" Doug asked.

"My name is Travis." Travis said.

"Dude, you just said that, what's the matter with you?" Doug asked.

"There is nothing the matter with me, of course." Travis said.

"I don't know man, I'm picking up a creepy vibe from you." Doug said.

"You have no right to flame me, I will block you from my fanfiction profile, in fact." Travis said.

"Oh, big deal. So let me guess, you're some kind of a fanfiction author?" Doug asked.

"I love to write fanfiction stories, of course. I write fanfiction stories for Arthur, in fact." Travis said.

"The movie or the PBS cartoon?" Doug asked.

"The PBS cartoon, of course." Travis said.

"Whatever." Doug said.

"And I write the best Arthur fanfiction stories ever, of course. My gay bath house stories are the greatest masterpieces I have ever written, in fact!" Travis boasted.

"Do you always have to say 'of course' and 'in fact' at the end of every single sentence?" Doug asked.

"Of course, in fact." Travis said.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, and believe me, I meet alot of weirdos at cons all the time!" Doug said.

"You stop what you are doing right now." Travis said.

"Sheesh, got some thin skin there, bro. Grow a pair!" Doug said.

"I love to write about genital rot syndrome, and castrations, and circumcisions, and gay bath houses of course. And I want to cut off your pee-pee and poke a new pee hole for you in a gay bath house, in fact." Travis said.

Doug sat with an absolutely stunned and disgusted look on his face, slowly rising from the toilet he was sitting on, approaching the barred door of his cell, and screaming like a banshee out into the rest of the prison. "I'll do anything! I'll shave your back! I'll do your taxes! I'll prostitute myself for money! But please get me out of here!"

The day of Travis's trial had finally arrived, a historical television to end all.

 _You are about to enter the courtroom of Judge Judith Sheindlin. The people are real. The cases are real. This Judge Judy._

 _In the Case of the People v. Travis 2019, the people say that Travis has destroyed the Arthur fanfiction community with an endless barrage of stories involving pedophilia in regards to underaged characters. Travis says that he just loves to write._

Byrd the Baliff, depicted as an animated bear man, calls the courtroom to attention. "All rise!"

Judge Judy, depicted as an animated hare, walks into the courtroom, where she takes her seat, after which the rest of the courtroom does the same. Byrd hands Judge Judy the case files, informing her of the case she is presiding over in the People v. Travis 2019.

"Okay, Mr. Travis, this case doesn't exactly sound like rocket science, and I bet you don't even know what rocket science is, do you?" Judge Judy asked.

"Of course I do. It is the science of studying rockets, in fact." Travis responded.

The entire courtroom erupted into loud bouts of laughter, prompting Judge Judy to slam the gavel with her hammer to quiet everyone down.

"Mr. Travis, it says here that since March the 25h of 2013, you have written a total of 280 fanfiction stories, most of which are of the animated educational children's series, Arthur, and that a sizable portion of your writings contain depiction of characters, who are said to be children, in a variety of mature, and adult themes, including, but not limited to: molestation, genital mutiliation, public bathing, and homoerotic subtext." Judge Judy stated, as she looked over the case file on her desk.

"Of course!" Travis said, without missing a beat.

Judge Judy glanced over the file, staring down Travis. "Mr. Travis, what is even your thought process when writing such fanfiction stories as this?"

"My what?" Travis asked.

Once again, the sounds of laughter were heard among the courtroom.

"WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_ WHEN YOU WERE WRITING THIS STUFF?!" Judge Judy yelled.

"That I write the best and greatest Arthur fanfiction stories on the internet, in fact!" Travis said.

The courtroom laughed again, and Judge Judy was not amused. "Mr. Travis, there aren't very many words to describe just how disgusting that you, a grown man, I'm assuming a grown man, is writing a large number of stories that depict underaged characters being touched inappropriately, and having their genitals removed in one form or another. Normal people don't write garbage like that." Judge Judy said.

"I write better than everyone else, of course!" Travis said.

The courtroom laughed again, while Judge Judy had rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the entire case.

"Mr. Travis, you have character witnesses here with you as part of your defense, correct?" Judge Judy asked.

"I have my friends with me, in fact." Travis said.

"Vey well, we're calling your first witness to the stand." Judge Judy said, as she motioned for a strange fellow to step up to approach the bench. "What is your name, sir?"

"I have two names, they are Ismael and Luigi." Ismael and Luigi said.

Judge Judy looked Ismael and Luigi dead in the eye, unable to comprehend the seriousness of his identification. "Why do you have two names, Mr. Ismael and Luigi?"

"Because I am two kinds of crazy." Ismael and Luigi said, as the courtroom, once again, roared with laughter.

Judge Judy began to massage her temple in frustration, as she cast a weary eye towards her baliff. "It's going to be another one of those days, Byrd."

"Looks like it." Byrd said.

"Mr. Ismael and Luigi, and you have no idea how ridiculous it sounds for someone like me to address as such, are you aware of the activities of which Mr. Travis here has been accused of?" Judge Judy asked.

"Yes." Ismael and Luigi said.

"And just what defense do you have in regards to this case?" Judge Judy asked.

"His stories are good." Ismael and Luigi said.

"Mr. Ismael and Luigi, are you even capable of speaking in clear, adult sentences?" Judge Judy asked.

"Nope." Ismael and Luigi said, prompting even more laughter within the courtroom, as Judge Judy kept a stern eye on both of them.

"I think I'm able to see clearly here why the two of you seem like birds of a feather who would flock together." Judge Judy said.

"We're good birds." Ismael and Luigi said, prompting more laughter in the courtroom.

"Step down! I'm through with you!" Judge Judy ordered. "Mr. Travis, who is your next witness?"

"Libby Putney, of course." Travis said.

"Miss Putney, please take the stand." Judge Judy ordered, as Libby Putney stepped up next to Travis. "Miss Putney, how do you know the defendant?"

"We used to date." Libby stated.

Judge Judy looked her dead in the eye. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious, we used to date." Libby repeated.

"You're telling me that you actually dated this person standing up here?" Judge Judy asked.

"Yes, we did." Libby stated.

"Why?" Judge Judy asked.

"Apparently he was attracted to me because I am short, flat-chested, and have a boxy-shaped body like a little boy." Libby said.

Judge Judy resisted every temptation she could do to let her jaw drop to her gavel.

"I've also had sex with other members of the Arthur fanfiction community, but they were all mostly meh." Libby said.

"Miss Putney, I did not ask you about your sexual life, I did not ask you about your relations with other people, and do not use the word 'meh' in my courtroom. All I am interested in is your connection with the defendant here. I am trying to figure out what the pattern is here regarding Mr. Travis." Judge Judy said.

"Mr. Judy, I object, of course! How I am is not part of this case, in fact!" Travis argued.

"HOW YOU ARE _IS_ THE CASE, MR. TRAVIS!" Judge Judy screamed, causing Travis to shed a tear. "Step down, Miss Putney, I don't wish to hear any more about your sexcapades. Mr. Travis, you have one last witness with you. Should I not even waste the court's time in asking her any questions, assuming she is like you and the rest of your witnesses?"

The last witness was Zoey, who requested permission to address the court in regards to Travis and his writings. Judge Judy, surprised that at least one person within Travis' defense could speak in complete sentences, granted Zoey permission to speak.

"Your honor, Travis is a friend of mine, and obviously, he is very passionate about one thing that he loves to do: writing." Zoey said, opening her argument. "Yes, Travis has written alot of stories, but other writers within this community could write just as many fanfiction stories, if not even more, if they just did it. Instead, they would rather waste their time and energy on bullying my friend, and belittling the stories he has written. Not all of his stories are sexual in nature, and in fact, only a small percentage of them really are. Most of his stories that involve nudity, or bathing, or touching, are completely non-sexual. The stories that Travis has written are truely masterpieces. Have you ever read "Fern Eats a Cookie" your honor? That is absolutely literary gold. The rest of this community is just simply jealous of the status and reputation that Travis has achieved with his body of work, so they come down on him by telling him his stories are bad and that he needs to quit writing, which is why people like myself, Libby, Ismael and Luigi have to come to Travis' defense and encourage him to keep writing, and ignore the haters and bullies. If they really want him to improve, which he doesn't need to, they could instead try to encourage him as well, give him some advice, instead of flaming him. They are all very, very mean to him, just as you are being mean to him, your honor."

Someone within the courtroom then arose from their seat to address the court. "Your honor, I object to this witness! A large majority of this entire fan community has made multiple efforts and attempts to do just what Zoey has said. We've offered him advice on how to improve his writing, how to improve his stories, and how to improve his subject matter, and he chooses to respond to these attempts by ignoring and blocking us!"

"Sit down!" Judge Judy ordered, slamming the hammer against the gavel once more.

Another person in the courtroom also chose this moment to address the rest of the court. "It's true! And none of us bully him, as Zoey claims that we do, we criticize his stories, because not only are the themes he writes absolutely appalling, but his writing style is so poor because it lacks proper grammer, punctuation, structure, or anything, and like with our attempts to offer him advice, his response to our criticism is to ignore and block us, while Zoey and the others enable him by making the rest of the community out to be a bunch of bullies!"

"I've heard enough!" Judge Judy screamed, as she brought down the hammer one last time. "In all my years on the bench, this is the most ridiculous, ludracrous, and most downright petty case I have ever handled. Clearly your people lack any kind of mental maturity to conduct yourselves, and it is both my deeply profound professional and personal opinion that you seek the help you so badly need. If you can't handle constructive criticism, you shouldn't be in a creative field where your work is going to be criticized. I'm tossing out this case. Mr. Travis and everybody else, go to jail. Dismissed."

Judge Judy arose from her seat, and stormed out of the courtroom, as Byrd adjourned the court. "All rise. Parties are excused, you may step down."


	16. Chapter 16

Howdy folks! Here's a little explanation about my absent as of late.

Part of the reason was I just simply needed to take a break. Unlike Travis, I actually have a life, and I can't devote every waking hour to pouring out effortless dreck (and if you can believe, it actually takes effort to parody his effortless dreck), so I let the Chronicles fall by the way side for a while.

Also, despite the overwhelmingly positive response to the Chronicles, there were a rare few out there who felt the Chronicles were a step too far in trying to get through to him that nobody (except for Luigi and Zoey) even likes the pointless garbage he keeps churning out, and that they were even a bit too harsh. At the same time, Zoey kept contacting me and insisted that we DID get through to Travis, and that he was finally going to change his ways: while he wasn't going to stop writing altogether, she said he was finally going to stop writing sexual fanfiction stories. And, being the fool that I was, I believed her.

Clearly Travis is never going to change, and at the same time, he's going to continue to ignore the rest of us and just live in his own little fantasy world where he's the best fanfiction author on the internet, and that his Arthur fanfics are literary masterpieces, and the rest of us are just jealous of him. So you know what? We can let him have it. But as for the rest of us, we still need SOMETHING to counteract his endless barrage of mindless gay genital crap, so I'm here to revive the Chronicles - even if I can't maintain them as regularly as I started out doing (because, again, unlike Travis, I have a life). This is almost theraputic for the rest of us.

I see my taking a break has done more harm than good to the community. I see not only have others been reaching out to me and asking about my whereabouts and lack of updates, but I also see that since my return, more people have given up and left the community altogether - and all because of Travis and his crap. I'm sorry I let everybody down.

I will continue to accept chapter suggestions in the reviews. 


End file.
